Within
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Il y a tellement de choses que je comprend pas. Je suis perdu, je ne peux même pas me rappeler mon nom. Il y a un monde auquel je n'appartiens pas que je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Parfois je cherche quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Dites moi qui je suis.


Ma deuxième fiction entière (j'en ai une en cours ^^) postée ici, encore un deathfic, cette fois j'ai pris le pari de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans le cauchemar de l'asile de Mathieu... J'espère avoir réussi !

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Mathieu Sommet, mais l'histoire est bien à moi !

Note aux lecteurs :  
J'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant la chanson Within, des Daft Punk, vous devriez l'écouter en lisant cette fiction ;)

Enjoy ! (et préparez les mouchoirs bande de fragiles!)

Within

Il y a tellement de choses que je comprend pas.  
Je suis perdu, je ne peux même pas me rappeler mon nom.  
Il y a un monde auquel je n'appartiens pas que je ne peux pas m'expliquer.  
Parfois je cherche quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Dites moi qui je suis.

Mathieu ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière crue qui l'assaillait après des semaines passées dans le noir.

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et il observa la pièce autour de lui : 4 murs capitonnés dans l'un desquels se découpait la silhouette d'une porte, un spot incrusté dans le plafond, un sceau.

Le matelas sur lequel il était allongé sentait la mort. Mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever.

Il tourna la tête. La lumière du spot vacilla et s'éteignit.

Ils allaient venir. Comme chaque fois. Ils allaient le rendormir, espérant qu'il se réveillerait frais comme la rosée du matin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Ils avaient arraché une partie de lui-même le jour où ils l'avaient enfermé ici.

Un bruit métallique dans la porte, un courant d'air moite.

Une sensation de brûlure sur sa peau meurtrie.  
Quel genre d'obscures expériences avaient-ils réalisé sur lui ?

Il senti l'aiguille transpercer sa peau, le liquide acide qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Pourquoi lui ?  
Un courant d'air moite, un bruit métallique dans la porte. C'était fini.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attrapa ses genoux entre ses bras endoloris.

Les larmes coulèrent, salées, amères, elles creusèrent un douloureux sillon sur son visage.  
\- Je vous hais. Réussit-il à articuler, seul dans le vide de cette cellule

Quand était-il arrivé là ?

Ses pensées s'effaçaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient dans son esprit fatigué.

Il se tordit de douleur en sentant que le produit commençait à faire effet.  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil douleur, l'impression que de l'acide circulait dans ses veines lui arracha un cri rauque qui mourut sur les parois de la pièce.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, croisa les mains sur son ventre et regarda le plafond.

Ce qu'il y vu l'empli d'une tristesse infinie qui n'avait d'égal que la douleur qu'il ressentait, ses personnalités s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui, se tenant la main, formant un cercle humain autour de ce qu'il était devenu.  
Il vit le Geek approcher sa main, hésiter, puis allonger le bras vers lui. Il senti la caresse froide de sa main fantomatique sur sa joue creusée comme il sentait les larmes de ses personnalités atterrir sur son visage en autant d'impacts silencieux.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
\- J'arrive. Annonça-t-il à ses fantômes

Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent puis cessèrent complètement en même temps que sa respiration devint plus douce jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

Enfin il était libre.

Il y a tant de choses que je ne comprendrais jamais.  
Tant de pièces à explorer mais toutes les portes se ressemblent.  
J'étais perdu, je ne me souvenait plus de mon nom.  
Il y a ce monde auquel je ne m'appartiens plus que je ne veux plus m'expliquer.  
J'ai cherché quelqu'un pendant longtemps. Maintenant je sais. Je sais qui j'ai toujours été.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poser une review, ça fait plaisir !  
Et allez voir mes autres fictions si le cœur vous en dit !  
s/10732202/1/L-amour-fou

s/10745442/1/Ice-Bucket-Challenge

AH ! J'ai aussi un compte twitter et un compte Ask ! ( SunInNormandy)  
A bientôt bande licornets ! :D


End file.
